Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved: The Tyranny of Lag Seeing
by BraveVesperia101
Summary: Three months after the events of Spiritra Evolved, Lag Seeing meets up with Jessie to discuss an artifact he found, as they both touch it the Gem transports them to another timeline, where Lag has crowned himself King of Amberground, will jessie stop his friend or kill him to return to the reality he knows... OC fic/AU.


Tegami Bachi: The Tyranny of Lag Seeing

**Hello everyone to The Tyranny of Lag Seeing! This story was written after playing through Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington all weekend, and this little story was the result, so I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi or the whole plot to The Tyranny of King Washington, the following is a parody of both!**

Chapter 1: The Infamy

Jessie walked outside of Central Yuusari with a letter clutched in his hand, he read it over again and the hastily written handwriting from Lag, he sighed as he read it out loud to himself.

"Dear Jessie.

I want to show you this strange Spirit Amber, it's like a Spiritra Stone that Belforma-Kun had.

Anyways I'll you the rest when you get here, meet me outside Central Yuusari and we'll talk about it!

From Lag"

As Jessie put the letter in his bag, he looked up and saw Lag running towards him holding a golden stone which was glowing when he neared Jessie.

"Oi Lag... What do ya want?" Jessie asked as Lag held out the stone an smiled at Jessie.

"This Orb, it has some sort of power, I used it and I destroyed five gaichuu with it!" Lag said with a tone of amazement as he began to fiddle with the thing.

Jessie sighed and grabbed it too as the orb began to glow and in a blinding light the two were separated as he heard Lag shouting Jessie's name as he blacked out.

When Jessie awoke he heard someone shouting his name, he looked at the sky and saw it was blue with white clouds, he groaned and saw someone running to him, Jessie recognized the figure as it stopped beside him.

"Jessie get up come on! We gotta go!" The man said as he grabbed the larger boy's arm an pulled him up.

As Jessie's vision cleared he saw his old friend Katsuya, he looked beat up and bloodied, As Jessie looked at him he only muttered a couple of words.

"K-Katsuya?! Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" Jessie asked as he looked down at himself and noticed his clothing had changed, he was no longer wearing his Letter Bee uniform, instead he was wearing a black zip up hoodie with a Letter Bee uniform shirt and his tie, and instead of his uniform pants he was wearing a simple pair of black jeans.

He just shook his head and looked around and noticed the strange sunlight surrounding them and the blue sky above them.

But Katsuya growled and grabbed Jessie be the arm and started to pull him while another person was running towards them.

"Hurry King Lag will be coming soon with the Letter Bees!" The person shouted as both Jessie and Katsuya looked in disbelief, Jessie's face turned into a look of shock and confusion.

"K-king lag... What the fuck dude?!" Jessie shouted at Katsuya as they heard shouting from a near by town, they all turned their heads as Katsuya ran towards the town grabbing his Shindanjuu from his belt and jumping down the hill.

Jessie also ran after him grabbing his own Shindanjuu and sliding down the hill, he saw the town of Orange Valley being set on fire with Letter Bees shooting at the residents.

"This is one fucked up nightmare..." Jessie muttered as he ran into the town hoping over fences and landing on a letter bee who was attacking a resident, his boot dug into the back of the letter bee as he pinched him in the back of the head, the woman looked at Jessie and ran away with the other townspeople.

He then stood up and noticed Zazie standing in the middle of the chaos, just watching the fire as he trained a Shindanjuu on a Letter Bee, Jessie smiled as he ran towards Zazie shouting his name.

"Yo Zazie good to see you mate!" He shouted as he knocked over a Letter Bee and Zazie turned around and pointed his Shindanjuu right at Jessie's heart.

"Foolish Rebel! Die in the name of King Seeing!" Zazie shouted as he fired his Shindan right at Jessie, but the boy grabbed a Letter Bee and used her as a shield, Jessie just looked into Zazie's eyes and saw only malice and hatred even more darker than the Zazie he knew.

Katsuya then attempted to tackle the insane Zazie but was stopped by a girl in blue hair, she shot a shindan at him and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, Jessie just looked at the girl and shouted out her name.

"Momoko?! The hell dude?" He shouted as she turned around and gave a seductive smile and winked at him with a dark smile following after.

Momoko then walked a few feet towards the shocked boy, "What's wrong Jessie? Cat's got your tongue?" She said with a seductive tone as she pointed her Shindanjuu at Jessie.

"Oh how king Seeing will reward us with bringing the Leader of the Yuusari rebels to him!" She shrieked as Momoko pulled the trigger but Jessie fired before her.

"Yellow Spear!" He shouted as Momoko's spirit amber was knocked out of her hand and she then cluched her hand in pain as she shouted at Zazie.

"Kill him! He hurt your Princess!" She screamed as Zazie growled and ran towards Jessie with a knife in his hand, he jumped off a fence and tackled Jessie punching him.

"You fat asshole! I'll kill you for harming my princess!" He shouted as Jessie raised his shindanjuu and shot him in the heart, Zazie flew back a good six feet as Jessie got up and spit out blood at Momoko's feet.

At that time a person ran up to Jessie and shouted at him, "Sir... We are retreating... Now!" He shouted as Jessie looked at him and nodded, he then saw carriage come up and out stepped Lag, when Momoko saw him she bowed and let him pass as Katsuya got up quickly and ran towards Jessie.

"Jess we must leave now... If not Seeing will kill us!" He shouted with a firm hatred in his voice, but Jessie just looked an growled as Lag stepped towards Jessie with Connor at his side.

Jessie looked at Connor whom had a smug smile on his face, Lag then walked towards Zazie and held out the gem which gave heart back to Zazie and he awoke with a gasp.

"King Seeing... Thank you..." Zazie started but was stopped by Lag who only gave a smile to Zazie, he then turned his attention to Jessie who was breathing heavily now due to his fight with Zazie.

"So, Jessie... Why don't you join us again... The new sun will give you blessing in this reborn world I created!" Lag shouted as he pointed at Jessie

"Lag... W-what the hell is wrong with you... This isn't what we wanted when we freed Amberground!" Jessie shouted as Lag pointed his Gem encrusted Staff at Jessie and flicked it causing Jessie to be knocked off his feet and pushed into a wall.

"Shut it you uneducated swine! This is my vision to see the Amberground reborn!" He shouted to the new sun with hanged over them.

Katsuya then threw a smoke bomb at Lag's feet as he ran towards Jessie and helped him up, "Come on we're returning to Dahngrest!" He shouted at Jessie as they both ran towards where the others were and jumped on the moving armoured carriage speeding away from the group of confused Letter Bees.

When the dust settled Lag got up and growled and shouted at the sky, "Jessie Kluff I'll finish you off myself!" King Seeing shouted as the group of soldiers escorted Lag back to the carriage.

When the carriage carrying Jessie and what King Seeing called the Rebels, he looked out the small window and saw Dahngrest, with ten foot high walls surrounding the city.

"So this is Dahngrest... What happened to it?!" Jessie asked as Katsuya hopped out the carriage, and started to walk towards the city gates.

"This is what became of Dahngrest after King Lag took over..." He muttered as the gates opened and a flood of people quickly helped the carriage in the city.

"Don't worry... Let's just go meet with the council of guilds to plan out next attack on King Seeing" Katsuya said as Jessie walked beside him putting on his hood and walking towards the city center.


End file.
